


Please Don't Cry.

by foxbeans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Major Character Death Warning, Sad, attack on titan - Freeform, im sorry, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxbeans/pseuds/foxbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always loved you, you know, everything about you, especially your height. You hate it when people mention your height, but I really do love it. And the way you kill titans, you're so graceful. It's creepy, isn't it? To watch you kill something and say its beautiful. But it really is, and so are you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Cry.

Hey, why are you crying? I can't feel my body, is something wrong?

Corporal, please don't cry. It's okay.

Hey, do you remember the first time we met, when I woke up and said that I wanted to kill all of the titans? And then you said that you would watch over me? That was very kind of you, I never got to thank you..

Corporal, here, let me give you my handkerchief, your face is getting messy, I know how much you hate messes.

I'm gonna be fine, don't worry.

I just lied, I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you..

Can you tell me about your life before you joined the survey corps? I'd really like to know.

Can you speak louder? I can barely hear you.

Hey, can I call you Levi? It's a pretty name, you know. I really like it.

I'm happy, Levi, that I can spend my last moments with you, I know this sword is yours, I know I lost control, I know this is my punishment, but still, I'm really happy.

I always loved you, you know, everything about you, especially your height. You hate it when people mention your height, but I really do love it. And the way you kill titans, you're so graceful. It's creepy, isn't it? To watch you kill something and say its beautiful. But it really is, and so are you.

Can you stop crying? It's okay, really. I deserve this. I probably won't be able to see your face again, so this last time, I want you to smile. For me okay? 

It's getting really dark, is it nighttime? I can't feel anything anymore, so you don't have to worry about it hurting.

Can I kiss you, corporal? I know it's a silly thing to ask, but before I go, I'd like to kiss you.

Can I hug you, too? I'm needy, yeah, but I really want to.

Levi.

I have something to tell you.

I always loved you.

I love you so much. 

Oh look, now I'm crying, how embarrassing.

Levi? Are you still there? I can't hear anything. 

I'm afraid someone's calling for me, I have to go. 

Goodbye Levi, always remember that I,

Love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I was crying while writing this. I just had to practice my writing skills. I promise I'll make more of my future writing happier and more fun.
> 
> tumblr: xnya.tumblr.com (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ


End file.
